What a mere Toffee can cause
by Jacceh
Summary: Who'd knew that a toffee could cause such a drama? [XemnasSaix]Contains slight limey content, fluff and very random interruptions. You have been warned [Oneshot] First attempt at pairing. R&R please! 8D


**A/N: -yawns- Yay….my first attempt at my obsession…Xemnas/Saix pairing! Whoot! –huge sarcasm- Oh well….yeah…I hate the title….like what the heck, it's so random. Anyway this contains limey content and some fluff smacked on random places. I know, I can't really write….As they say, I'm not random for no reason…yesh? xD Anyway the limey part sucks…I was felt all….weird when I wrote it….Bah.. First timers…--  
Oh yeah chocolate caramel toffee? WTF! Yesh I made that up off the top of my mind. . What a good writer I am. And I must admit the characters are slightly OCC or maybe VERY? Couldn't help doing that….  
Enough rambling now. Enjoy T.T**

He yearned for it…The only thing that could make him drool uncontrollably at the mouth…that tastes so sweet once it was inside his mouth…He felt his stomach agree with him, rumbling hungrily…It was the last one…and it was lying on his desk…waiting to be eaten…The chocolate-coated caramel toffee….Better go and eat it now, before he goes eh…berserk?. Which was an odd thing really, considering it was just a toffee. Oh well who cares about that…It was the late afternoon, and dinner wasn't ready until for another few hours. And he wasn't excatly in a good mood today.

Saix quickly and quietly strolled down the quiet corridors of The World That Never Was. The more he thought of it, the hungrier he got. He let out a sigh of relief once he reached the door with the symbol "VII" marked across it. He merely thrust the door open, only to find that the sweet he longed for was missing. He blinked looking around the room confused; he swore it was there minutes ago when he went out to look for a cup of chocolate milk. Only to find that Axel and Marluxia were squabbling over it, with Roxas telling them to shut the hell up in the background. He gave up that idea.

He roughly searched his desk, pushing the papers aside to see if the sweet was lying underneath. But when it wasn't, he cocked his head and frowned, puzzled.

"Looking for something?" A deep, calm voice echoed through his doorway. He turned around to find none the other his Superior leaning comfortably against his door frame. The silver haired, tanned nobody with piercing amber stood up straight and turned to face his second-in-command. Saix tried to keep his voice steady and his face straight.

"Xemnas, have you seen….my toffee?" He asked lamely. Xemnas blinked, slightly amused and raising a silver brow at the same time.

"Toffee? You were rushing to your room for a mere toffee?" Xemnas asked, trying not to sound amused just in case he offended Saix. He knew Saix had a particular thing for sweets. When Saix scowled, he couldn't help but think that he looked slightly…..erm…sexy.

"Xemnas, you know no one else in allowed in my room besides…."

"Me." Xemnas said lamely, finishing the sentence. "Yes I know, and what _if _I had something to do with your precious toffee?" He smirked slightly. Saix scowled even more.

"…..I'd like you to give it back." He mumbled, staring at the floor. He knew Xemnas wasn't the type to give in that easily. Xemnas nearly burst out with laughter, Saix was adorable, when he was clueless…

"Maybe….I'll consider that…" He smiled, trying not to laugh as he opened a dark portal to teleport to his room.

"XEMNAS! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN TOFFEE!" He yelled into the portal as he ran into it before the portal disappeared.  
When he reappeared into his Superior's dark room where he found Xemnas holding something glittery gold in his hand. It was the toffee, wrapped in gold. He waved it teasingly in front of Saix, giving him the trade-mark smirk.

"So is your precious toffee?" He asked, amused. Saix pouted a little, and nodded.

"Yes…" He said lamely. Xemnas walked slowly towards him, his amber eyes shining mischievously.

"So what if I put it in my mouth…." Xemnas said as he slowly and delicately open the wrapper and put the toffee in his mouth. Saix's yellow eyes widened in horror when the toffee was inside Xemnas's mouth.

There was an awkward silence.

……….  
…………….?

Xemnas cocked his head, confused, he expected Saix to go on ranting how much he wanted that sweet. But he didn't have time to think when Saix suddenly lunged at him, pinning him to the floor, his lips pressed roughly against his. Xemnas's amber eyes and mouth widened slighty, and this gave Saix a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, desperately licking at the taste of the toffee. He roamed his superior's mouth, enjoying the taste of caramel and chocolate on his tongue. Xemnas closed his eyes, gave a soft moan and wrapped an arm around Saix's waist as the other gloved hand ran gently and quickly down Saix's spine. A pleasured purr escaped Saix's mouth and his broke the kiss to lick some chocolate off his Superior's lips. Xemnas couldn't help but to whimper slightly, giving him a tiny pout. He was enjoying this so much. Saix couldn't help but smile a little, he was sure that Xemnas was only acting this way for him.

He gasped in surprised as Xemnas's hand grabbed the back of his head and forced him to meet his lips. Tongues clashed, fighting for control, Saix felt his pants tighten slightly as he fumbled clumsy with the zipper of his Superior, pulling it down slightly. He was sure that Xemnas was feelings the same, as he was pleasurably moaning into his mouth and was groping him at the same time. Saix felt his face heat up.They broke the kiss, panting a little,. Xemnas tilted his head back slightly moaning softly as he felt the Diviner place smearing hot kisses across his chest. He gently pulled the Diviner head to level with his face. He smiled. Saix was going to tear the cloak off him and go for his pants when Xemnas stopped him. Saix looked at him with confused eyes. Xemnas chuckled, he really was impatient.

"You've got quite a bit of chocolate on your lips." He smiled seductively leaning forwards to lick the chocolate off his lips. Before he could do anything he heard a voice echoing in the corridor.

"Uhmm….Superior, I have to ask you something." A naïve voice floated at the doorway. There was no doubt that voice belonged to Demyx. Before they had time to react the door was flung open and the confused and frustrated looking Sitar Player carelessly strolled in, not noticing he was interrupting something important. His eyes widen in horror and his jaw dropped opened as he saw his Superior pressed on the floor by Saix, his zipper also seemed to be pulled down to revealing his tanned chest. He stared at Saix and noticed there was some brown substance on his mouth, but couldn't make out what it was as Xemnas's cold voice brought him back to his senses.

"Number IX, ever heard of knocking?" Xemnas asked, his voice dangerously soft. Demyx let out a soft "Eeepp."

"Uhh nehh I…Ahh..…eheheheh?" he squeaked lamely, trying to think up a good excuse by was failing miserably.

"What is it you want to tell me IX? I'm waiting." Xemnas said, growling slightly, sitting up. Saix gave him a disappointed look, Xemnas returning the signal with an apologetic look, meaning that he will make it up to him. Demyx jumped a little, his voice already raising an octave higher.

"Nothing….I just…wanted to tell you something!" He squeaked, back towards the door. "I….think I'll tell you later…I'll just leave now."

"Oh please do and quickly too." Saix's voice cut in, cold. Xemnas tilted his head and smiled. He noticed that the Diviner wasn't pleased with the interruption and was getting quite frustrated with the lame rambling done by Demyx. Demyx stared and blinked at Saix…..

"Is…that…chocolate on your lips….?" He said, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Demyx you have until 3 to teleport, crawl, walk or whatever out of here." Xemnas said lamely, cutting through the conversation again. He put up one finger.

Demyx flew out the door, he knew his Superior wasn't happy with him, Why the hell was he still asking absurd questions? They heard him trip over half way. A loud "OW" echoed through the corridor. Again they heard him pick himself up again, this time he was moaning about his organs. Soon sound of footsteps disappeareddown the hallway.

Xemnas turned towards slighty annoyed Saix, pulled him closely into his lap, nuzzling his neck and brushing his lip gently across the diviner's neck, sending pleasure shivers down his spine. Saix grinned lazily and he let Xemnas suck and lick off the rest of the chocolate. Until a stomach grumble broke the silence. Xemnas moved away from the diviner's lips, making him whimper a little as he pulled Xemnas closer to him again, purring. Xemnas chuckled, Saix really was adorable.

"I see that you're hungry. Dinner should be ready soon…..or should we finish where we left off? I think we're out of caramel but I think I have a strawberry flavour one in my draw."  
Xemnas said, struggling to remember. Saix blinked and grinned.

"I think we should save that for…dessert." Xemnas gave him a malicious grin before he pulled Saix even closer so that they were just inches from each other's face. He felt Saix tense.

"As you wish." He murmured before he claimed the other nobody's lips for a passionate kiss. Saix pulled back to examine his Superior's face.

"Uh Xemnas?"

"Hm?"

"I just realized…you're quite a horny bastard…."

"Oh? You think so?"

There was a sound of a hand smacking buttocks, followed by a somewhat startled muffled yelp.

Later followed by pleasurable moans….

"Don't they ever stop?" Demyx muttered, as he walked past his Superior's door.

**Ta-la-la-la 8D I told you it sucked T.T Not saying I'm putting myself down or anything….the story kinda jumped from one bit to another….oh well…xDD Dun forget to R&R! 8D Please….?**


End file.
